Medicine Man
by wittychocolate
Summary: Carlos has been a caregiver at The Palm Woods, a home for the aged, for 5 months now. What happens when he finally meets Nana Mitchell's grandson, Dr. Logan Mitchell? Will the two of them be able to set their differences aside to keep Nana happy? And why does Nana look like she's plotting something? A tale of family and love (with occasional humor).
1. Do Opposites Attract?

A/N: Hey there guys! As promised, I would first publish the winner of my poll, back when I still had been writing Stranger Than Fiction. As you guys can see, the winner was Medicine Man. (I was silently hoping for Right Where We Belong to win, but you guys liked this better... so yeah)

I was planning to start publishing this when I was completely done publishing Stuck; however, since things are already picking up in that story, I decided that starting this story will not hurt anyone. So here it is the first instalment of Medicine Man.

Let me make things clear though. MY MAIN FOCUS WILL STILL BE ON STUCK. I WILL ONLY UPDATE THIS ONE WHEN I FEEL LIKE DOING SO... BUT ONCE STUCK IS COMPLETE, I WILL REGULARLY UPDATE THIS, LIKE I HAD BEEN DOING WITH STUCK. (If you guys want this story to be updated as frequent as Stuck, then leave reviews, so I would be motivated to update this one, even if I won't be focusing on it for a while.)

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

Chapter 1: Do Opposites Attract?

Carlos woke up to his alarm clock. He wiped the sleep off of his eyes and glanced at his window. The sun was starting to rise, and the sky had a yellowish color to it. He stretched as he stood up, trying to gain more feeling in his limbs. He put on a sweatshirt, a pair of running shoes, and stepped out of his room.

As soon as the Latino had stepped out of his room, a brown German Sheperd leaped at him and cocked its' head.

"Good morning Sydney! You ready for your morning walk?" Carlos scratched the back of her ear, which caused the Sydney to wag her tail.

Carlos walked towards the open kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He looked around for Sydney's leash, but couldn't find it. The dog must've sensed what Carlos was doing, as she scampered off behind the couch, only to emerge with her carrying her leash.

"Good girl!" Carlos playfully ruffled Sydney's fur. "Let's go. James will probably bitch again at how late we are." Carlos attached the leash to Sydney's collar and headed for the door. As soon as Carlos stepped outside, he felt the cool morning breeze, as it hit his face. He loved how crisp and fresh the air was. For Carlos, fall was the best season of the year. Everything was just so colourful.

* * *

"Look Fox, it seems Carlos and Syd finally decided to show up!" A man with chestnut brown hair and sun kissed skin sarcastically talked to the Alaskan Klee Kai puppy it was with.

"Shut up, James. We were only late by a few minutes." Carlos replied as James stood up from the park bench he was sitting on and started walking alongside the Latino. Their two dogs had already taken the lead, as if the morning route that they took had already been ingrained in their instincts.

"So, how are things at work? Any old ladies hitting on you?" Carlos could practically see the smirk that James was so well known for.

"Ha. Ha." Carlos rolled his eyes. "As I already told you a thousand times, I actually enjoy taking care of old people. Grammy Mitchell has been nothing but a sweetheart ever since I started working there five months ago."

"Dude, have you heard yourself lately?" James' arrogant voice had concern and worry laced into it. "What happened to the Carlos who was a party animal? The Carlos who got both the girls _**and**_ the guys? Now, all you care about are old people."

"Times change. People change, James." Carlos turned his head and smiled at James. "Sleeping around, liquor, and drugs can only satisfy you for a very short time." Sydney then yipped as if it actually understood and agreed with its' master. "See, even Syd agrees with me."

"Whatever" came James' angry reply. "I just miss my wingman." Carlos was sure that he was supposed to hear the last part of his best friend's sentence, but heard it anyways.

"Aww. Cheer up. I no longer look for those kinds of things, but I wouldn't mind spending nights out with my best bud." Carlos patted James' back with his free hand and offered a smile.

"You really mean that?" Carlos nodded. "Okay, how about you accompany me to a gay bar tomorrow night? I feel like fucking a dude this week." James winked playfully at Carlos.

"Fine." Carlos chuckled. "It's been actually quite a while since I went out drinking with you." James pumped his fist in the air. "No funny business though." Carlos stared sternly at James.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be too busy dry humping some dude though." James waggled his eyebrows.

"I mean it James."

"Fine. _**I'll**_ be too busy dry humping someone." James huffed. "I swear; spending all that time with old people is turning you into one as well."

"It's called being mature, James. You should try it sometimes." James stuck out his tongue in response. Carlos then glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost 07:00. "Oh, shit. I'm going to be late for work." Carlos tugged on Sydney's leash and jogged towards the exit of the park. "See you tomorrow night?" Carlos shouted out without turning to look at James.

"Yeah." James shouted back. "Why don't you bring Grammy Mitchell as your date?!"

Carlos just raised his free hand and gave James the finger, without even looking at the man.

* * *

The Palm Woods, although sounding like a resort, was actually a home for the aged. Carlos started working here as soon as his dreams of being a nurse were crushed. You see, Carlos had always wanted to be a nurse, to be able to help people but still stay out of the spotlight. However, during his college days his priorities had been a little mixed up; causing him to fail the nursing board exam.

He had been crushed and depressed when he had found out all of this. He gave up his dream and wallowed in his self-pity for a few months. He spent those months indulging in all possible vices he could think of without having to worry about money because of James.

After a few months of his carefree lifestyle, he came across a wanted sign, asking for caregivers to work at The Palm Woods. Carlos literally leaped with joy when he found out that applicants didn't need to have passed the nursing board exam, as long as they graduated with a degree in nursing, medicine, or biology.

And here he was, five months later, still taking care of the first '_patient_' that had been assigned to him. Although his duties were more of keeping his '_patient_' entertained and preoccupied throughout the day, he was still expected to administer first aid, should the _'patient' _need it, and give reports to the real nurse who was in charge of the '_patient_'.

Carlos made sure that he was smiling before he knocked on the door. A meek "come in" was heard from the other side of the door. Carlos entered the room and saw how it still looked the same five months ago. The door was opposite a semi-large rectangular window, with the windowsill big enough to be covered with a small mattress where visitors would often sleep, if they decided to stay for the night. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed, with bedside tables and lamps on both sides. A small television was perched on the wall, a bookcase and a cabinet near the windows, a few other possessions, and another door leading to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mitchell." Carlos greeted as he closed the door gently. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Carlos, how many times do I have to tell you this? Call me Nana or Grammy." The old woman with graying hair smiled at him. "I already consider you as family."

In the five months that Carlos spent with Nana Mitchell, he realized that he actually had a strong bond with the woman. She was very kind and motherly, already having treated Carlos as her family during his first week at The Palm Woods. The Latino had learned that Nana's only family left was her grandson who was teaching medicine abroad. From the stories she had told Carlos, her grandson who was the same age as Carlos, had become a doctor at the age of twenty three. He had spent a few months practicing medicine in the US, before he had been asked to teach at a prestigious university in Europe.

"You know I only that as a formality. We're required to greet you as Mister, Miss, or Missis surname. It's Palm Woods' protocol." Carlos had already used this excuse a thousand times and he knew what Nana would reply.

"Pish-posh. I'm ordering you to call me by my name or as Grammy." Nana smiled back as she knew what was going through the Latino's head. "Disobey me again and I'll ask you to be removed from here."

Carlos rolled his eyes at the empty threat, as it was part of his daily ritual to exchange banter with Nana every time he was on duty. "Ohhh. I'm so scared."

"Oh, hush." The old lady chuckled. "I have great news to tell you!" She seemed really ecstatic and it was times like this that Carlos truly appreciated his work.

"You discovered the fountain of youth?"

Nana shook her head and was about to answer when Carlos interrupted her again.

"You found the resurrection stone?"

Nana glared at him. "No-"

"You're getting married?" Carlos couldn't contain his mirth anymore. He was already chuckling when his face was hit with a throw pillow.

"My grandson's coming home today! And he's staying for good." Nana's smile widened which caused her to look like a little kid who was about to take a trip to the toy-store.

"I'm so happy for you Nana!" And Carlos really did feel happy for the lady. As much as they wanted to pretend that they _**were**_ family, he knew how different it was to see your _**real**_ family.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" Nana asked.

"What do you mean? I'm smiling, see?" To emphasize his point, Carlos grinned wider to the extent of making him silly.

"Oh stop it. You miss _**them**_, don't you?" Nana smiled sadly and patted the bed, motioning for Carlos to sit down.

"Nah" Carlos dismissed her accusation "just sad that I'm going to have to compete for your attention now."

"Pish-posh." She lightly smacked him in the head. "I'm sure that both of you will get along swimmingly."

"Are you gonna go in one of your 'I am such a proud grandma all I'll talk about for the next thirty minutes is my grandson' state?" Carlos joked as he stood up to make their morning tea.

"Yes." Nana rolled her eyes. "So you better listen. I don't care how many times you've heard this before."

"If you _**absolutely**_ must." Carlos replied as he started pouring hot water on the china teapot. Carlos had already memorized this story to the dot, but decided to humor Nana as she seemed genuinely excited for her grandson's arrival.

"Ever since Logan was a kid, he excelled at everything he does, well everything except at social interaction." Carlos was mimicking in his head what Nana was reciting. "He had lost his parents so early in his life, and doesn't really remember anything about them. My husband and I were the ones who took him in." Nana paused and Carlos knew why. She was about to get all emotional over her story.

"At first, my husband and I had a hard time because he looked so much like his father; like our son." She had begun to cry but wiped the tears away. "It wasn't easy to raise a kid, especially with us being old. But we still did the best we could, and I'm proud at how he turned out to be."

"I'm sure his granddad would be proud of him as well." Carlos offered as Nana finished her tale.

"I know. It was really hard for Logan that his granddad never got to see him to become a doctor."

"Well, as always, you always leave me wanting to meet this perfect grandson of yours. I'm actually glad that I'll be able to meet the man in person some time soon."

And Carlos was sincere when he said that. He had been dreaming of meeting Logan. Ever since Nana had shown him a picture of Logan, Carlos immediately knew that he liked what he saw. Logan had brown eyes that were a shade lighter than Carlos' eyes. His chocolate brown hair was shaved at the sides and everything else was styled as if it had been swept by the wind. His smile had a boyish charm to it, made more prominent by the small dimples on his cheeks.

"Oh. Hopefully, you'll get to meet him today." Carlos was suddenly concerned at Nana's knowing smile, like she was plotting something.

"Nana, I'm already warning you, matchmaking won't work." Carlos warned with a smile. "Just because I'm bisexual and your grandson is gay does not mean that we'll make a good couple." Carlos handed her a teacup and took a seat beside her bed. Carlos was anticipating as to how she would retort, but they were interrupted by a short knock.

"Time for therapy." A sweet voice called out as the head of nurse Jo peeked from the slightly open door.

"I'll see you later, Carlos. As nurse Jo said, it's time for therapy." The old lady actually smirked at him, as if she had planned this all along.

"See you later, Nana." Carlos stood up and headed for the employee's lounge room.

* * *

After waiting for thirty minutes, Carlos headed back to Nana's room, only to see something totally unexpected. Nana wasn't in the room, but a blonde man looking through the book case was. Not wanting to jump into conclusions, Carlos cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Can I help you with something?" Carlos saw the man jump a little and heard him curse under his breath. The man turned around and he saw bright green eyes staring at him. Well, there goes his theory that Logan had dyed his hair blonde.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The blonde raised one of his thick eyebrows.

"Uh sir, as you can see I work here." Carlos indicated his scrub suit. "I think I should be the one asking you that, and what you are doing in this room." Carlos noticed that the blonde had blushed before answering.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice your uniform. I was too mesmerized with what I saw." The blonde teased which caused Carlos to blush as well. "The name's Kendall, and I'm Doctor Mitchell's _**assistant.**_" Kendall huffed at the last word, as if he was irritated with the term.

"I'm Carlos, I guess you could also call me as Mrs Mitchell's assistant." Carlos smiled and shook Kendall's hand. "If you're Dr. Mitchell's assistant, does that mean-?"

"Yes. It means that he's already here" Kendall interrupted. "He took out Mrs. Mitchell out for lunch."

"Oh." Carlos hoped that the other man did not hear the disappointed tone in his voice. Not that he was disappointed with not being able to see Logan, he was actually disappointed that he wouldn't get to share his lunch with Nana, as like they had always done for the past five months.

"Mrs. Mitchell insisted that they wait for you before they leave, but Log-" Carlos noticed the slip-up but pretended to be oblivious. "Dr. Mitchell had grown impatient and asked me to wait here and pass you the message instead." At that, Carlos heard a grumbling noise and realized that it was Kendall's stomach grumbling.

"Would you like to join me and the other employees have lunch in the lounge room?" Carlos offered, feeling bad at leaving the blonde all alone.

He saw Kendall hesitate at first before answering. "I would love to." Kendall smiled, and Carlos noticed the dimples on his cheeks.

* * *

Carlos had introduced Kendall to some of his co-workers and found out that the blonde was easy to be around with. He had a good sense of humor and told a lot of his misadventures in Europe, while Carlos told stories about his misadventures with James.

They were now headed back towards Nana's room when Kendall spoke up. "So, is this James your significant other?"

Carlos laughed and shook his head, distant memories suddenly surfacing. "No, nothing like that." Carlos contained his chuckling. "We've been best friends ever since I could remember and I guess we shared our first kiss, only to test if we were really bisexual."

Ever since Carlos started college, he had been really open about his sexuality, and did not really care about what other people thought. Besides, the only people whose thoughts mattered to him already expressed their distaste for Carlos' sexuality.

"I see" Kendall replied vaguely. As they were about to enter the room though, Carlos' phone rang.

"Speak of the devil. You go on ahead. I have to take this." Carlos waited for Kendall to get inside the room and close the door before he answered the phone. "Hello, James?"

"The one and only."

"Wassup?"

"Do you think Kelly would mind dogsitting Fox as well, when we go out tomorrow night?"

"I don't think so. I mean she enjoy s taking care of Syd when I'm at work, I think she won't mind looking after Fox and Syd for a night." Carlos made a mental note to ask his neighbour if they could dogsit tomorrow night.

"Okay then. How are things at work?"

"Fine. I'm finally going to meet Nana's grandson." Carlos felt his smile creep up.

"You mean Dr. Dreamboat?" James made kissy noises through the phone.

"Shut up. His assistant looks cute though. Really funny too, although somewhat flirty." Carlos knew that his vague statement would intrigue his friend.

"Interesting. Describe him for me." Hook. Line. Sinker.

"Blonde hair; though it looks like bottled, dimples, and _**green**_ eyes." Carlos whispered the last word, knowing how much James had a thing for green eyes.

"Fuck. Green eyes?!"

"Yeap. Very _**bright**_ green eyes."

"Dude! HOOK ME UP!" Carlos winced and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"We'll see." Carlos smirked.

"Dude, you owe me, remember that time-" Carlos, not minding to be a little cruel, hung up on his friend, not really in the mood to relive an embarrassing moment.

He took a moment to compose himself before knocking on Nana's door again and didn't bother waiting for a reply before entering. His eyes immediately saw Logan and Kendall by the windowsill talking in hushed tones, eyes staring at him as he entered.

"Logan, this is Carlos. The one I kept telling you about." Nana beamed at Carlos as if silently telling him to play nice.

"Nice to meet you." Carlos outstretched his hand and smiled at the man.

Logan just stared with hints of disdain at Carlos' hand. "Yes, real pleasure." Logan's voice had a sarcastic drawl to it. "Grammy, are you sure that there aren't more competent people who could take care of you? I mean I am paying a lot of money for your stay here." Logan was now sneering with disgust at Carlos. "Surely, they're not paying buffoons to leave you unattended, and ask strangers to have lunch with them?"

Carlos looked at Kendall, silently asking for an explanation, why he wasn't warned earlier at what Logan's personality was like.

"Logan!" Nana chided. "Stop this nonsense."

"I'm simply telling the truth, Grammy."

"The hell is your problem?!" Carlos was not going to just stand there and have this arrogant asshole talk him down. "I'm sorry Dr. Asshole, but just because I'm not a prodigy like you does not mean you have the right to talk shit about me." Carlos mouthed the words 'sorry' to Nana after that sentence.

"Oh, and he has the audacity to talk back to a paying customer. How wonderful."

"Logan, that's enough. What has gotten into you?" Nana looked at Logan disapprovingly. "I did not raise you to be like this."

"I'm asking for another person to be your caregiver." Logan declared, ignoring Nana's previous statement.

Shaking with anger, Carlos turned to Nana and tried to smile for her sake. "I had fun working with you, Nana. I hope whoever gets reassigned to you takes care of you very well, assuming he meets the standard of your arrogant grandson. See you around, Nana."

Carlos heard Nana call his name before he closed the door behind him, but decided to ignore it anyway.

* * *

A/N: What do you think?

I'm pretty sure that none of you believe that Kendall is Logan's assistant. (Well, I hope so) His real relationship with Logan will be revealed. How soon? I really can't say yet. There are still a lot of possibilities for this story...

Still thinking whether to make Kames a side-pairing. For all of you Kames shipper out there, help me make up my mind. Hehehehe.

Also, Logan has his reasons why he's being such a prick.

Oh and if you guys are wondering why I chose Europe as the place where Logan taught, well I really enjoy listening to Logan's (horrible) British accent when they first met Jo in the show. (Hey that rhymed! Jo in the show... *snerks*)

Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Love lots, and keep on rushing!


	2. Rainbows and Mischief

A/N: HOLY SCHMIDT! I cannot believe how well received, this fic is! I mean, I published the first chapter just as I was about to sleep, and the following morning, I wake to my e-mail having 20 notifications from fanfiction because of the many reviews, follows, and favourites from you guys! You guys have no idea how happy that made me!

It's also fun to read all of your wrong guesses as to why Logan is such a jerk to Carlos. I really won't give clues, because it's so obvious.

Oh and a special shout-out to **mindapena **for inspiring me to write another argument between Carlos and Logan. This one is for you, luv. I hope you like it!

Oh and just in case you were wondering where I got the title for this fanfic, it's a title of a song of "The Hush Sound". Of course, the story is way different from the song, but I just really liked the title... so yeah.

Taking a big risk here... Hope no one gets put off by anything in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rainbows and Mischief

"Ugh. I can't believe that she has the nerve to side with that..." Logan let out a disgruntled noise. "that... that buffoon!" Logan then violently stabbed a baby potato with his fork. "She kept telling me that her caregiver was special." Logan mumbled and glared at Kendall, challenging him to disagree with him.

Kendall sighed as he noticed that some of the people in the diner were now staring at them. He ignored the dirty look that Logan and several other people kept giving him. He decided that the least troublesome thing he could do is just let Logan rant, and hopefully the other man would eventually talk about other things.

"How would you feel, if you find your grandmother unattended when she was supposed to be accompanied by a caregiver? Huh?!"

"Logan, will you calm down? People are staring." Kendall finally had enough. "Ever since we got kicked out by your grandmother from her room, which was 3 hours ago, all you did was complain and whine about Carlos." Logan was about to say something but Kendall just glared at him, telling him to shut up. "And Carlos isn't a bad person. He gave me half of his lunch, while you left me there to starve."

"I can't believe you're siding with him as well." Logan looked incredulous.

"Of course I am! He didn't do anything wrong." Kendall shrugged. "Besides, he's _**cute.**_"

"Ah, there it is." Logan huffed in disbelief. "You could do better."

Logan should be happy that Kendall was finally moving on from _everything _that had happened in Britain_. _He just couldn't help being a little pissed that Kendall was falling for that person, of all people.

"Jeez. I said he was cute, Logan. I didn't know that finding someone attractive automatically meant that you're dating them, or were we gone for so long that the U.S. made a new law that I was not aware of." The blond replied as he gestured to see the cheque. Kendall was about to grab his wallet, when Logan swatted his hand.

"Don't be absurd. I'm paying." Logan reprimanded. "You know, since you're so butt-hurt from being left earlier."

"Logan; I'm _**unemployed**_, not homeless. I still have some money saved up, I'm pretty sure that I'm still capable of paying for my share."

"Yeah, and I'm the reason why you're unemployed." Logan sighed. "You didn't have to come with me, you know. You could've stayed in Britain."

"And leave you?" The blond smirked. "We both know how that turned out."

"At least stay at my flat? It's the least I can do... for _**everything.**_"

"Logan." Kendall's voice was stern, knowing how sensitive the issue was. "We've been through this before. I'm staying with Katie, heaven knows how long she's been looking forward to see her big bro." Kendall grabbed Logan's knuckle and caressed it with his thumb. "And I don't blame you for anything. In fact, I'm actually glad with how things turned out. Do you understand?"

"I still feel bad though. Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

"Well, I think it would be awful if I went out alone, tomorrow night." Kendall playfully tapped his chin, as if he was lost in thought. "How I wish there was _**someone**_ around to go out with me. _**Someone**_ who wouldn't mind going to a gay bar. _**Someone **_who-"

"Fine. I get it." Logan interrupted, raising his hands in mock surrender. "I'll go with you to that stupid gay bar."

"Awww. Don't pout Logan." Kendall teased. "When was the last time you went to a gay bar?"

"Never." Logan snapped. "I'm not looking for one-night-stands."

"Harsh." Kendall hissed. "Not all people who go to a gay bar are people who are looking for a quick fuck. Some just want to go to a bar and enjoy without being judged for their sexual preference. Or you know, go out with their friend."

"Hah!" Logan crossed his arm and looked at Kendall challengingly. "If you can find one person in that bar, besides me, who is there just to be out with their friends, then I..." Logan rubbed his chin, trying to think of a satisfying reward for the challenge.

"You'll ask The Palm Woods' management for Carlos' to be Nana's caregiver again?" Kendall offered.

"Sure, why not? It's not like you'll win." Logan gloated. "But what do I get _**when**_ I win?"

"_**If **_you win, which you won't, I'll finally agree to work for you."

"Oh, it's on." Kendall and Logan shook on it, both determined to win the bet. "Come on, let me drop you off at your sister's house. I want to meet this sister of yours."

"You're going to regret that." Kendall chuckled.

* * *

Carlos tried to wipe off the frown that was on his face as he knocked on Kelly's door.

Kelly Wainwright was the woman who was living in the apartment across Carlos'. Ever since Carlos had been gotten a job, Kelly agreed to 'dogsit' Sydney, as her work was home-based. On the days that she couldn't look after Sydney, because she went out with her friends or was going to a place that didn't allow dogs, Carlos would put Sydney in her cage; which something Carlos really hated doing.

"Oh. Hey there, Carlos." A short woman with dark skin and styled curly hair greeted Carlos. "You okay?" She must have noticed how stressed Carlos looked.

"Yeah. Just had a bad day at work."

"What? I thought Nana was a sweetheart." Kelly gave him a questioning look. "Why don't you come inside and tell me about it over tea?" Kelly offered as she stepped aside to let Carlos enter.

"Tea sounds good. Thanks Kelly." Carlos smiled and went inside the apartment.

Carlos glanced around the apartment, comparing it to the last time he had went inside Kelly's apartment. The structure of his and Kelly's apartment were exactly the same, the only differences were the furniture and where they were positioned.

As soon as Carlos had entered the small living area, Sydney came out of nowhere and tackled Carlos, paws trying to reach Carlos' body.

"Hey there, Syd." Carlos held both of her front paws and played with them. "Did you miss me?"

Sydney replied by wagging her tail, accompanied by a soft bark.

"She wasn't too much trouble, was she?" Carlos asked Kelly as she prepared the tea in the open kitchen.

"Not at all." The older woman waved her hand. "In fact she just helped me get a date with a cute boy from the park."

Carlos smiled as heard this. He and Kelly may not spend a lot of time together, but they had a relationship that could rival some cousins have. Even if they were just neighbours, they constantly looked out for each other.

"Oooh. Do I need to roughen him up? Make sure he won't break your heart?" The Latino cracked his knuckles, and tried to give off his fiercest look.

"Stop that." Kelly chuckled. "You just look like a puppy- All bark, no bite."Carlos interrupted with an indignant "Hey!" but Kelly continued. "Besides, we're not here to talk about me and my love life. Now tell me what happened." Kelly handed him a teacup and sat on the chair opposite Carlos.

Carlos then recounted his confrontation with Logan yesterday; using jerk, asshole, douche bag, and fucker as alternatives for Logan's name.

"Nana used to tell me that jerkface was a really sweet boy!" Carlos took a sip from his tea, in the hopes that it would calm him down. "And to think I actually believed her! Though I'm not saying that Nana was lying, I just think she's going senile." Kelly just rolled her eyes.

"I still don't get why you're so upset." Carlos opened his mouth, most likely to go on for another 30 minute rant, but Kelly didn't let him. "I get it, he's a jerk. He had no reason to treat you that way. But you got reassigned, right? You won't have to deal with him anymore..."

"I lost Nana because of him..." Carlos bowed his head. Kelly then understood, how much Nana Mitchell meant to Carlos. At first, Kelly thought that Carlos only enjoyed her company because from what she heard, Nana was a nice lady. She now realizes that ever since Carlos' family stopped talking to him, the Latino had constantly craved for parental figures.

"Cheer up, Carlos." Kelly gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure Nana would let you visit at times." Carlos' head suddenly shot up, his eyes darting from side to side, a habit he has when he's thinking.

"Point taken." Carlos' face lit up. "Still sucks that I got reassigned to a grumpy old man. Wouldn't even talk to me..." He then glanced at his wristwatch as it gave off a small beep. "Oops. Have to get ready for tonight. You sure you don't mind looking after Sydney and Fox till tomorrow?"

"It's no problem. I'll even take care of them till afternoon, so you guys can have time to recover from your hangovers." Kelly smiled as she showed Carlos out.

"Sweet. You're the best, Kel!"

"I know. And don't you go forgetting it! Now go get prepared before I change my mind."

* * *

Logan's nose wrinkled in disgust as he stared at the entrance of the gay bar. He glared at the multi colored neon lights, wishing that they would combust under his gaze.

"You're seriously taking me to a gay bar, that's called **Rainbow? **How tacky." His gaze intensified as they walked closer to the entrance. "Aren't there any more _**sophisticated **_gay bars than this?"

"Stop acting like a snob." The bright neon lights may have been playing tricks on his eyes, but Logan saw a hint of mischief in Kendall's eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" Logan resisted Kendall's tugging, and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Kendall gave a hearty laugh. "Now, stop stalling, and let's go."

* * *

"Carlos!"

"No." Carlos hissed. "I wanted to stop for corndogs. You deserve to suffer!"

"Please?!" James insisted.

"You'll just have to wait..." Carlos grinned, obviously enjoying teasing his best friend. "And since we're a little early, it just means that I get to watch you suffer for a little longer."

"Fine. Just give me a hint." James huffed as they got off the cab, already seeing the sign "Rainbow" that resembled the rainbow itself, you know if rainbows were neon.

"Let's just say that I'm a very good wingman." Carlos smiled wider, wishing that his plan would work.

* * *

As soon as they had entered the door, Logan's ears were assaulted by ear-splitting music. Logan couldn't make out how crowded it was, as the strobe lights made his head hurt.

Kendall grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside. Logan cursed under his breath as he felt several people grope him, as they tried to move their way through the sea of people. Oh, Kendall was so going to lose the bet.

Kendall scanned the room, looking for a certain Latino. When Kendall had lunch with Carlos yesterday, the Latino had let slip that he was going out with James to a gay bar Carlos invited the blond to come with- and he agreed. Of course, this all happened before the whole argument. And seeing that Carlos did not take back his invitation, nor did he say anything about not bringing Logan; technically he wasn't lying- right?

As he looked for the Latino, his eyes were drawn to a tall man, dancing on top of a table, surrounded by several people. Their eyes locked for a moment, before the man gave him a wink, then turned his back. Logan noticed that Kendall had stopped moving, and was now watching some man's butt shimmy.

"Go ahead. I know you want to go there." Logan shouted, hoping that Kendall heard him. "I'll be at the bar." Logan pointed at the direction of the bar. "You want anything?"

Kendall mouthed "No thanks" completely forgetting about his plan. Logan nodded and headed towards the bar.

* * *

Carlos took a swig of his beer, as he watched James have the time of his life. Carlos' back was pressed against the bar, slouching a little in his seat. His position, gave him a good view of the room, as the bar was at the left most side of the room.

He checked his phone, worrying that Kendall would cancel on him. You see, as soon as Carlos had seen Kendall's green eyes, he knew that he had to set him up with James. Yes, it may have been shallow to think that they would make a good match just by judging Kendall's eyes, but as he had lunch with the blond, he figured that their personalities fit.

Carlos' eyes darted between James- who was now dancing on top of a table, and the entrance- waiting for Kendall to arrive.

After his second pint of beer, people had started to finally show up. Everyone was grinding against somebody. People were losing themselves to the beats of the song. Carlos wanted to be amongst those people, but decided that he would drink another pint. If Kendall still hasn't showed up by the time he finished his beer, then he was probably going to have hear James bitch at how Carlos led him on with the whole "I have a surprise for you" that Carlos promised.

A quarter into his pint, Carlos felt relief as he saw Kendall walk in through the entrance. The relief was short-lived though, as he saw that Kendall was dragging a certain asshole behind him. He saw Kendall do a quick scan of the room, most likely searching for him. Carlos quickly bowed his head, hoping that the sea of people would hide him from the blond.

Carlos then tried to catch James' eyes, hoping that he could convince the man to move to a different bar. He would promise to make up for coming up empty-handed, but Carlos would rather hear James' incessant bitching, than have to spend a whole night with Dr. Jerkface.

He didn't know whether to be happy or mortified. He saw Kendall and James look at each other, with Kendall obviously heading towards James. But at the same time, he saw Logan lean in to Kendall and motioned towards the bar.

Carlos cussed as his fight-or-flight instincts kicked in a little too late, if he left his seat, Carlos would immediately see him, and he wasn't really in the mood to fight with anyone tonight. So Carlos decided to resort to feigning ignorance. He faced the bar, and hoped that Logan would sit away from him as far as possible.

* * *

Logan was relieved as he approached the bar, and saw that it was empty, except for a man seating in the furthest seat. The man looked a little lonely, as he had his head bowed down, staring into his pint of beer.

Normally, Logan would leave the person alone- he didn't really need emotional baggage, but since Logan was feeling a little lonely as well, he decided against his better judgment and approached the man anyways.

Logan plopped on the seat beside the man, and he saw the man's back stiffen. Not wanting to seem creepy, Logan ordered a pint of his own before he started a conversation with the man.

"You seem a-" Logan faltered as he finally noticed who he was talking to. "Oh, it's _**you.**_"

Carlos frowned as he finished his pint of beer. "What the hell do you want?" he asked as he wiped his mouth.

"As if I would want anything from you." Logan laughed.

"I don't know if you're just really this rude to everyone or if you just have some irrational grudge against me." Carlos glared at Logan. "I'd like to give you the benefit of the doubt that you're just really rude to _**everyone**_, but then I start to remember it's _**you **_I'm talking about, so you probably hate me for something so petty."

"Oh please, as if I would waste my time as so much as to feel something for you or treat you differently." Logan replied "You just happen to piss me off."

"That's my point!" Carlos yelled, laughing bitterly. "I don't understand why you're so pissed off! I mean I would think that you would treat the person who was busy taking care of _**your-**_" Carlos poked Logan in the chest."_**-**_grandmother, while _**you-**_" another poke to the chest"-were in freaking Europe, with a little more respect!"

Logan couldn't find anything to say to that, so he just downed his beer, ordering for another pint.

Carlos sighed. "Look. I know you hate my guts, but we just have a truce for one night?" Logan glanced sideways, looking at the Latino.

"Fine." Logan replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The two of them sat there in silence, Carlos gulping pint after pint. Logan on the other hand, ordered different drinks- from tequila to whiskey.

* * *

After several drinks later, Logan couldn't help himself asking what the Latino was doing in a gay bar, sulking.

"So, why aren't you out there, looking for sex?" Logan knew that he was already somewhat intoxicated, as his speech was already slurred.

"Puh-lease." Apparently, Carlos was already drunk, as he _**giggled**_. "Not everyone here is looking for a one night stand. I just wanted my best friend to have fun- is all." Carlos continued to giggle.

"Still shocked to know that you're gay."

"Bisexual- actually" Carlos corrected, before proceeding to another fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Logan demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Carlos tried to contain his giggling. "I just can't believe I _**like **_you." Carlos burst into a loud laugh this time. "Seriously, from Nana's stories, I actually liked you. I was even excited to meet you!"

Logan looked at Carlos as if he had suddenly sprouted another head. "Well this is news for me."

"Oh stop being so _**modest.**_" Carlos leaned in and whispered. "You're _**sexy**_."

Logan strongly disliked Carlos, but he's got to admit that Kendall was right. Carlos was indeed good looking. He normally looked adorable, with his boyish smile, but he can also be downright sexy when he wants to.

Logan felt his jeans tighten as Carlos' tongue darted out and traced the shell of Logan's ear. Carlos then suddenly stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

Logan, blaming the alcohol, stood up and followed Carlos.

* * *

Kendall and James were outside the bar, wanting to escape the loud and crowded space. They sat on the curb, not really talking.

"I really owe Carlos a big one." James was the first one to break the silence. "You must be the _**surprise**_, he kept talking about."

"This is weird." Kendall replied. "Usually, when I have sex, which by the way was very good, with someone, in a bathroom no less, I usually don't have conversations with them."

"Same here." James smirked. "I guess there's a first time for everything?" Both of them laughed.

"I guess so." Kendall smiled. There was another stretch of silence before James spoke up again.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." James bit his lower lip, causing Kendall to remember how moments ago it was him who was doing the biting.

"Why is Logan so mean to Carlos?" Kendall wasn't expecting this to be the question.

"It's really complicated." Kendall smiled. "But I'm glad you brought it up."

"Why?"

"Because I have a plan... And I may need your help..." Kendall said a little too mysteriously.

* * *

Logan was surprised to see that the bathroom was actually clean. It was a sudden change from the dark room, although Logan was sure that it reeked of sex.

As he looked for Carlos, he gasped when a pair of hands suddenly appeared from a cubicle and dragged him inside. Logan was roughly shoved in the wall and was attacked by a pair of hungry lips.

Logan immediately tasted alcohol. Carlos then started nibbling Logan's jaw; licking and biting. He steadied himself by grabbing Carlos' shoulders and shoved him on the opposite wall. This time it was Logan who shoved his tongue down Carlos' throat, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Carlos pulled away and unbuttoned Logan's jeans. He was already unzipping his pants when he asked: "Got a condom?" to which Logan nodded.

Carlos pulled down Logan's jeans and boxers, causing it pool in his ankles. Logan's dick was throbbing, hungry for attention. The Latino didn't waste time and started sucking it, not taking his eyes off of Logan.

"F-fuck." Logan grabbed a fistful of Carlos' hair and played with it. Carlos bobbed his head all the way down, before pulling away with a resounding 'pop'.

The Latino then grabbed Logan's hand and started sucking on his fingers. He alternated between treating his fingers like his cock, bobbing his head up and down, or giving one a slow teasing lick.

Barely containing himself, Logan pulled Carlos up and turned him around. He helped the Latino lose his pants and bent the other man over. He fondled Carlos' ass, before spreading them apart. He inserted a finger, which was only met by Carlos arching towards him.

"Hurry up!" Carlos hissed.

Logan added another finger and started stretching. Carlos were making this deep guttural sounds, trying his best not to moan in pleasure or hiss out in pain. Deeming that the other man was sufficiently prepared, he rummaged for the condom in his discarded pants.

Carlos could feel Logan's cock pressing against the cleft of his ass. Getting impatient, Carlos bucked his hips. "Get on with it!"

Logan found out that being ordered around during sex, turned him on. Hearing the impatience in the other man's voice, Logan complied. He slowly entered Carlos, and once he was down to the hilt, he waited for the other man to adjust.

"Move, damn it." Carlos hissed. Logan started a slow steady rhythm, which Carlos followed. Logan used one of his hands and grabbed Carlos' dick and pumped it in rhythm. Soon enough their rhythm turned into frantic thrusting, as they both neared their climax.

"FUCK!" Carlos yelled out as he came. Logan could feel the warm sticky liquid fill his hand. Logan lost it when Carlos' muscled tightened and squeezed as the Latino came.

Neither of them moved from their positions, trying to ride out the high that came with sex. Carlos grabbed the tissue paper in the cubicle and offered some to Logan. They both cleaned themselves up, neither of them saying a word. Logan, finally having regained feeling in his bones, started to dress up. As so did Carlos.

They left the bathroom, and walked off in different directions.

* * *

A/N: Surprise?

Please review.

Love lots, and keep on rushing.


	3. I am Sleep Deprived so I Can't Think

A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know. I'm reaaaaaaaaaaallyyyyyyyyy sorry for taking so long to update. Our finals' week is just around the corner and our professors are being unnecessarily evil by giving us a shitload of work to do. Another reason for the lack of updates is because I'm starting to feel a little disheartened... It's just so frustrating that a lot of people ship Kogan, Jagan, Kenlos, and Kames, but only a few people ship Cargan... But don't fret, Cargan is still my OTP! It's just I find it harder to find inspiration to write when my tumblr is bombarded with all possible ships except Cargan.

Anyways, moving on from the depressing stuff... I promise to go back to weekly updates once my holiday break starts...

I also want to thank you guys for the huge support for this story! So far it already has 32 reviews for only 2 chapters, and that is really a big deal for me. I really can't express how grateful I am.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, Batman, nor Spiderman. They belong to Nickelodeon, DC comics, and Marvel respectively.

* * *

Chapter 3: I am Sleep Deprived So I Can't Think of a Chapter Title

Carlos was mentally cursing himself for inviting James over for lunch. The brunet had done nothing but pester him for details of what happened at the bar last night. If James did not drop the subject soon, Carlos considered hitting his friend with a frying pan.

"Come on, 'Los. It's so obvious you slept with someone last night." James was sitting on one of the counters as Carlos flipped the bread he was grilling.

"For the last time James- Just because I left home early does not mean that I slept with somebody." Technically, Carlos wasn't lying. Sure he left earlier than usual, and sure he had a quickie with Logan; but technically Carlos did not _sleep_ with Logan.

"Says the man who's limping around." James smirked at Carlos, curious as to how the Latino would try to squirm his way out.

"Believe what you want to believe in." Carlos blushed. "Speaking of last night, how did yours go?" Carlos tried to look impassive, waiting for James to go on and on about how much good of a friend Carlos was for inviting Kendall to the bar.

"It was fun. Finally met that Kendall you talked about..." James leaped off of the counter. "Wasn't really that good looking. Met this sexy Latino tho-"

"Wait. WHAT?!" Carlos cut in. This definitely was not how he expected James to react.

"What? Latinos are sexy. You should know that..." James smirked.

"So you just left Kendall?!" Carlos quirked his eyebrow.

"Yup." James answered, popping the last syllable. "He was a little weird too..."

Carlos sighed and told himself to text Kendall later to apologize for dragging him all the way to a gay bar, and never meeting up with him. He really felt bad for the blond and hoped that he could find a way to show how sorry he was.

"Why the sudden interest in Kendall?" James quirked an eyebrow as Carlos started plating their lunch. "Do you like him?"

"He's cute..." Carlos noticed James frowning at his comment. "Do you mind passing the dog bowl- Thanks. Kendall's cute, but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

"Because you're already in a relationship with old people?" Carlos gave his best friend the dirty finger as the brunet snorted.

They ate lunch as they watched some weird reality show on MTV. Carlos missed the days when MTV actually played music videos instead of these weird shows. James decided to hang around Carlos' apartment for a while, after lunch. The brunet then went back to pestering Carlos for details at what had transpired at the gay bar, as Carlos started washing the dishes.

"Was he hot?"

"Would you please let it go, James?" Carlos flicked suds of soap at James to irritate him.

"Why? You want to keep him all to yourself?" James waggled his eyebrows and gave Carlos a mischievous look. "Don't worry, Carlitos I'm not going to steal him away from you..."

"That's not it-"

"AHA! So you do admit, you did sleep with someone!" James danced in triumph, shaking his butt to some tune he imagined.

"Ugh. You're impossible." Carlos groaned as he dried his hands with a hand towel.

"On the contrary, I am very easy. In fact, as long as you're attractive and want to have sex-"

"Must everything be about sex for you?"

"Sex is good. Sex makes the world go round."

"I can't wait till the day you meet someone you'd actually fall for."

James just stuck his tongue out as Carlos walked towards the living room. He shook his head and whispered, "You have no idea..."

* * *

To say that Carlos had been dreading to go to work was clearly an understatement. In all honesty, he was terrified. Not only did he not want to deal with the grumpy old man to whom he was reassigned to ( the old man was so grumpy that Carlos still did not know his name even after spending a whole day with him), he also did not want to bump into Logan as well. Sure, the chances of them seeing each other at the Palm Woods were slim, since Carlos would be too busy attending to the whims of his patient, but even the slightest possibility made the caregiver shudder.

The reason why Carlos was so terrified to see Logan was because he was afraid of what the prodigy might think of him. Yes, they hated each other's guts, but Carlos only hated Logan because of how he was treated by the latter. Just because he hated him doesn't mean he shouldn't care of what Logan thinks of him... right?

So imagine Carlos' surprise (and horror) when Mr. Bitters, the manager of the Palm Woods, stopped him in the hallways as he was headed towards his patient's room.

"Garcia!" the stout man barked out. "You're being reassigned again to care for Mrs. Mitchell."

"I don't understand." Carlos did not know whether to be ecstatic or horrified at the revelation that he was going to spend time with Nana again, but at the same time have to face Logan. "I thought-"

"You're not being paid to understand or think," Mr. Bitters interrupted. "Now go to her room and do your job."

Carlos composed himself before knocking on Nana's room. He mentally gave himself a pep talk and told himself that the pros outweigh the cons in this situation. He heard Nana ask him to come in, and Carlos took a deep breath before putting on a grin and entering the room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mitchell." Apparently Nana did not know that this was going to happen judging from the way that she was gaping at Carlos. "How are you on this fine morning?" Carlos finished his routine greeting by hugging Nana.

"Carlos!" Nana was at a loss for words as she just hugged the Latino back.

"I missed you too, Nana." Carlos pulled away from the hug and looked around to see Logan's reaction, only to find out that said man was not there.

"Oh gosh, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be assigned to another patient?"

"Well, if you don't want me to be here then-" Carlos tried to look dejected and turned towards the door.

"Stop your shenanigans and answer my question." The Latino chuckled, missing this kind of banter with the old lady.

"I actually have no idea." Carlos shrugged. "The manager just told me to report here since I was assigned again to you." He sat down by the windowsill and cocked his head. "You think your grandson had anything to do with this?"

"Maybe." Nana gave him a weird smile, as if she knew something that Carlos didn't. "We'll ask him later when he drops by for lunch."

Carlos inwardly cursed as his hopes for not seeing Logan for the day was crushed. "Speaking of which; why is Mr. Prodigy not here?"

"Well, he's finalizing his working arrangements at the university." Nana answered in a as-a matter-of-fact tone.

"He's going to teach again?" Carlos frowned and chewed his bottom lip.

"And what is wrong with teaching?"

"Nothing." Carlos gave Nana an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, if Logan is as good as you told me; wouldn't it make more sense for him to practice Medicine rather than just teach it?"

"Oh, sweetie. That's not my story to tell."

Sensing that he had brushed over a sensitive topic, Carlos dropped the subject and spent the rest of the morning telling stories about the grumpy old man he was briefly assigned to, and Nana telling stories about Carlos' temporary replacement.

At around ten-thirty, Kendall joined Carlos and Nana, telling them that Logan ordered him to go ahead and check how Nana was holding up. The three of them ended up watching some cheesy telenovela while waiting for Nurse Jo to show up and begin with Nana's therapy.

"We'll just be outside, Nana. I think I learned my lesson." Carlos chuckled as Kendall followed him outside. The two of them chose to sit on a nearby couch. Carlos fidgeted as he grew uncomfortable of the silence. "Look, I'm sorry Kendall." Carlos blurted out.

"Hmm?" Kendall gave him a questioning look. "What for?"

"Well for having stood you up. I mean I was the one who invited you to that gay bar, but when I saw you and my friend, James, dancing together; I thought that it would've been better if I left you guys alone."

"Don't worry about it. I had a good time anyways, and so did Logan, although he just doesn't want to admit it." Kendall gave Carlos a sideways glance. "In fact I think he got laid that night."

"Really? Good thing I didn't see that prick there, then."

"Logan's actually nice. I just have no idea why he acts the way he does with you."

"Well, doesn't that make me feel oh so special." Carlos bitterly laughed. "Anyways, enough about me and him. I want to know why you and James didn't work out? Truth be told, I was actually trying to set you guys up."

"He's attractive and fun to be with, but I guess he's just not meant to be with me." Kendall shrugged.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just think that he's in love with somebody else..." Kendall out his hands behind his head and slouched a little bit in his seat.

Carlos let out a disgruntled noise. "James?! In love?! That boy wouldn't know what love was if it stared him in the face!"

"I don't know, Carlos. Maybe the same could be said to you..." Kendall replied vaguely as he stood up and walked away. Carlos blushed, not sure whether Kendall was flirting with him or not, or insinuating that Carlos was in love with James and just didn't know it. "Are you coming or what?"

"Huh?"

"I just saw Nurse Jo pass by; that means Mrs. Mitchell's therapy should be done by now, right?"

"Oh. Yeah, you're right."

* * *

What does one say to a person whom you recently had intercourse with, but you passionately dislike? Said person is also well liked by your grandmother and best friend. These were the things that were running through Logan's mind as he was sitting at a diner with said person, grandmother, and best friend.

To say that the situation was awkward is an understatement; it was way past awkward. Nana, who was sitting beside Logan, was currently going on and on how it was nice to have her favourite persons have lunch together without trying to strangle each other. Kendall, who sat directly in front of him, was smiling into his plate of pasta; as if the pasta was the most entertaining thing that the blonde has ever seen. And Carlos, who was seated beside Kendall, was staring off into the panoramic window; observing the people who passed by.

Definitely beyond awkward.

"... which got me to thinking," Logan tuned in to what Nana was saying as the elderly woman turned to him. "We should do this more often."

"Grammy, I don't think the home would appreciate you taking Carlos out for lunch everyday." Logan chided. Carlos finally snapped out of his daze when he heard his name uttered by Logan. Their eyes briefly met, before both of them looked away, blushing; both unaware that Kendall saw everything.

"So Carlos," Kendall playfully nudged the Latino. "Tell me more about James."

Logan raised an eyebrow as he saw the Latino's face lit up, clearly happy to talk about this James. He also noticed that Kendall was staring at him intently, but pretended otherwise.

"Why did you -?"

"YES!" Kendall answered a little too quickly, which made him more suspicious to Logan. The blond was definitely up to something, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Well, what did you want to know about him?" Carlos offered.

"Oh, is this the lovely boy you've always been talking about?" Logan was surprised that his grandmother had also heard about this James. Resenting the fact that he was once again left out, he paid more attention to the Latino.

"Well, I wouldn't say that he was _lovely..._"

"You did describe him as attractive." Kendall waggled his eyebrows, which was only met by a confused Carlos.

"Huh? I never-" Carlos frowned.

"Are you actually going to tell us stuff about him or do you plan to keep us waiting all day?" Logan quickly put his hand over his mouth, not believing that he blurted out something like that. His outburst was met with different reactions: Nana was just chuckling; Kendall was giving him a "Why? Are you jealous" look; and Carlos just rolled his eyes.

"And since when were you interested in my life?" Carlos countered.

"Since I admitted Nana to the Palm Woods. I think it's only fair that I know almost everything about the one who was taking care of her." Logan retorted quickly, having said out the first thing that came into mind.

"I don't see how any of my personal relationships are any of _your _business..." Carlos snarled. "But since it was Kendall who asked me, nicely if I may add -" Carlos giving Logan another pointed stare. "Then I'll still answer."

"Just get on with it." Logan snapped, which was met with Carlos sticking his tongue out.

The Latino then stared off into space as he recounted his and James' past. He told everyone that the two of them met because their mothers were best friends, the Latino immediately changing the topic when Kendall asked about his family. The Latino then recounted several high school misadventures with James, and how the latter provided Carlos a place to stay and financial aid through rough patches during their college years.

"That's pretty much it..." Carlos blinked twice as he concluded his story. "James is pretty much a pain in the ass, but I wouldn't trade him for the world."

Conversation fell back into a more casual tone as they ate their deserts (Carlos whooped for joy when he found out that the diner served peppermint fudge brownies). Shortly after their desert, Nana requested that they all take a short stroll around the nearby park before heading back to The Palm Woods.

Logan talked about the construction of his private clinic, as he walked beside his grandma; while Kendall and Carlos, who were a few feet behind them, were having a heated discussion on who was a better superhero: Spiderman or Batman – Logan mentally agreeing for once with the Latino that Batman was way better than Spiderman.

As they neared a park bench, Logan offered that they take a break for Nana's sake.

"I am appalled." Nana put her hand to her chest and tried to look hurt and shocked. "To think that my own grandson would insult me by insinuating that I have to take a rest- Hmph." Logan smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Kendall, would you please accompany me to the pond. I would like to see the ducks."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Mitchell." Kendall offered his arm, which Nana took.

"I'll go with you!" Carlos offered, sounding too eager.

"No," Nana turned her head as they walked away. "You stay there and make sure my grandson learns his lesson." Nana winked, Logan not sure what it meant or to whom it was directed.

"You're grandmother can be weird sometimes..." Carlos sat down on the right most side of the bench, Logan sitting as far away as possible from the Latino.

"Whatever," was all he offered.

"I'm actually trying to be civil here." Carlos huffed and looked away. "Would it kill you to try and do the same?"

"Oh, don't you go lecturing me about trying to be civil!" Logan snapped. "I don't think if you've noticed, but I asked you to be assigned to care for Nana again."

"Exactly!" Carlos wiped his face. "I thought you were trying to be nice to me, not only by having me assigned to Nana again, but also for inviting me to lunch as well, and now you start being prissy again."

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled by the idea that I helped you with cheating on your boyfriend, who by the way seems like a nice guy and totally deserves someone way better than you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carlos looked genuinely confused which only irritated Logan further.

"Were you really that drunk or do you just have a short memory span?" Logan whispered harshly. "I freaking fucked you- in a bathroom stall, no less- last Friday night!"

"I know about that!" Carlos also replied in a hushed voice. "I don't think I'll ever forget that..." Carlos blushed.

"Will you stop that?!" Logan interrupted. "You should at least break up with James, if you plan on continuing with that kind of behaviour!"

Carlos blinked slowly and kept quiet. He stared at Logan as if he had just grown two heads. When Carlos realized that Logan wasn't joking, he burst out into a fit of giggles.

"You- *gasps for air* - actually think that James- *another fit of giggles* -is my boyfriend?!"

"Isn't he?"

"God, no!" Carlos clutched his sides as it started to hurt from all the laughing. "Sure we experimented a little back in high school, but he'll always be a brother to me, and he knows that."

"Then why-?"

"Dude, don't look at me. You were the one who assumed things..." Carlos shrugged. "Kendall and Nana knew that James and I have no romantic feelings for each other, whatsoever."

"And you didn't bother to mention it for my sake?" Logan demanded.

"I didn't think you'd care..."

* * *

"Hey Nana, do you mind giving me a second?" Kendall asked as they approached the pond. "I just have to call someone."

"Go ahead, sweetie."

Kendall walked a few paces away from her before fishing his phone out of his pocket. He went through his contacts and called James. No one picked up, and Kendall tried to call two more times before James finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, James." Kendall felt himself smile as he answered.

"Not that I don't like talking to you, but is this important?" Kendall's smile instantly turned into a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you're busy then it could wait. I feel stupid. I could've just texted you the update between Carlos and Logan..." Kendall rambled on.

"Oh... OH. Hold on." Kendall assumed that James put his hand over the receiver of his phone, as he heard James' muffled voice and scraping sounds that sounded like people dragging chairs. "You have my full and undivided attention." Kendall could practically hear James smirking.

The blond then spent five minutes recounting what had transpired at the restaurant, and what he presumed was happening now.

"So you really think, Logan believes that I'm Carlos' boyfriend?" James asked.

"Yup."

"And you really think they had sex?"

"Yup."

"And you think that Logan will confront Carlos about him cheating on me?"

"Yup."

James just chuckled. "You are a devious man, Kendall Knight."

"I know..." Kendall trailed off. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Kendall spoke up again. "Hey, listen. I was wondering if, you know, would want to, uhm..." Kendall wanted to smack himself for acting like an idiot. He never felt this nervous asking someone out on a date.

"I'll talk to my mother to let me off the meeting early. I'll see you at Chez' Fancee' at around 7?" Kendall grinned.

"Definitely."

"See you later, sexy."

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? Is it bad that I enjoy writing the Kames scenes more than Cargan scenes? Maybe it's just because Kendall and James aren't in denial...

Anyhoo. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Tell me your favourite part. Tell me what I think I should improve on. Tell me your deepest darkest secret. Just kidding. Although feedback would be awesome!

Whelp, it's already almost three in the morning. Excuse me while I collapse.

Love lots and keep on rushing!

*collapses on the floor*


	4. Merry Christmas, You Jerk

A/N: Hi there you guys! Still can't believe how much support this story has.

I'm sorry that it took this long for me to update. I know I promised that I would have updated as soon as my finals were over, but I had other stuff to do and a wedding to attend. Again, I apologize.

Also for those people I promised to write one-shots as birthday presents, please give me till the 27th to finish them. I'm having a bit of writer's block but I promise to post it by the 27th.

Oh and congratulations you guys, we survived the apocalypse! It's already 12/22 here in the Philippines. So yay us!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

Chapter 4:Merry Christmas, You Jerk.

It had been a month since Carlos had met Nana's grandson, and ever since then everything became weird. If you had told Carlos a month and a day ago that James would visit him every day at work, Carlos would've ran away and called the nearest mental institution to admit whoever had been crazy enough to tell him so. But lo and behold, ever since they had gone to that gay bar, James never failed to visit Carlos at the Palm Woods and even sometimes ate lunch with all of them.

Logan and Carlos tried to be more civil not only for Nana Mitchell's sake, but also in the spirit of Christmas. On days that Logan didn't have to teach at the university, he helped Carlos put up Christmas decorations in Nana's room. Carlos would sometimes notice that Logan would accidentally brush against his hand, when he passed a decoration or two. Carlos would also sometimes catch himself staring at the doctor, and sometimes Logan stared right back.

However, when James was around, Logan would revert back to his usual self. He would insult and belittle Carlos as much as he can. Instead of their hands brushing, Logan would push him aside. Instead of staring, Logan would glare at him. Of course Carlos would retaliate, but somehow it wasn't the same anymore- at least for him. Logan on the other hand seemed angrier when he was in a foul mood- which was when James was around. Carlos knows that Logan wasn't angry at James, because the insults were always directed at Carlos, but he still found it weird that it only happened when James was around. Carlos finally had enough and decided to ask Kendall about it.

"It should really be obvious, Carlos. If you don't see it, then I'm not going to tell you." Was all that Kendall replied. Carlos cursed inwardly. It seemed that everyone was conspiring against him.

* * *

It was around a few days before Christmas before something eventful finally happened. Of course, James was there- since he was the one who instigated it.

"So what are your plans for Christmas Eve?" James asked. Everyone turned to him.

"I've got nothing planned." Kendall tapped his chin as if it would suddenly make him remember a Christmas plan that he might have forgotten.

"I'm spending it with Grammy." Logan answered without looking up from the book that he was reading.

"I don't think I'm allowed to leave the Palm Woods." Nana smiled at James.

James turned to Carlos and raised an eyebrow which was also met by a raised eyebrow from the Latino. "What?"

"Didn't you hear my question?" James crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I heard you. But you already know what I do during Christmas Eve." Carlos frowned at James. "No need to ask me."

"True, true." James nodded. "But I don't think our other friends know what you do on Christmas Eve." Kendall raised an eyebrow at him, Nana smiled at him, and Logan was peering over his book, trying his best not to look interested.

"They don't need to know what I do on Christmas Eve. Nana already knows what I have planned, Kendall is barely my friend, no offense Kendall; and heaven knows that Logan hates me." Carlos heard Logan slam his book shut and glared at Carlos.

"Just answer the damn question already. James would just probably continue to pester you into telling us what you really do, and I just want to read my book in peace." Logan gave an exasperated sigh. "I could care less if you screwed with someone-" James noticed that Logan glanced at him for a moment before glaring again at Carlos. "-on Christmas Eve. Just answer the question so we could get this over with and James can finally get to his point." Logan opened his book again and continued to read.

"Fine." Carlos refused to look at anyone. "I spend my Christmas Eve at home, alone with my dog Sydney. You happy?" Carlos felt embarrassed and stormed out of the room to cool his head.

Carlos sat down on the couch at a nearby lounge area. Carlos looked outside the windows and noticed that it was already dark and that it was snowing. Tonight would be his last shift for the holidays and the next time he would have to report for work would be on the 26th. Since James' vacation from their family business started a few days ago, the brunet spent as much time as possible at the Palm Woods. Same thing goes for Logan. And Carlos wasn't so sure if Kendall was forced to be at the Palm Woods or if he was already on vacation from Logan, but chose to hang out with them instead.

Carlos was interrupted from his musings when he felt someone sit beside him. He saw Logan who was just staring at him and was extending a hand that held a mug. "I made hot chocolate and put marshmallows in it." Logan stated as if it explained everything in the universe. "I don't like marshmallows." Logan added when Carlos just blinked at him. Carlos accepted the mug and murmured a "Thanks," before taking a sip. Logan took a sip from his own mug, and Carlos swore that he saw marshmallows on Logan's mug as well, but he decided not to question it; sensing that it will just lead into an argument. "So why don't you visit your family or something, if you don't like being alone for Christmas Eve, so much?" Logan took another sip from his hot chocolate, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Carlos didn't really want to answer the question, but Logan was trying to be nice to him and Carlos could repay that kindness by answering. "My family and I stopped talking years ago. I think it was during my Senior Year." Carlos took another sip from his hot chocolate. "That was the time I started living with James, well up until I managed to support myself."

"I see."Carlos was grateful that Logan didn't give words of pity or tried to apologize, as if those things would change anything.

"How about you? If you don't mind me asking-" Carlos hoped that Logan wouldn't chew his head off for asking. "What did you do back in Britain during the holidays?"

"Spent it with Kendall and his ex-boyfriend." Logan answered nonchalantly.

"Kendall isn't really just your assistant, is he?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going back inside." Logan stood up, and just like that Carlos ruined the moment.

Carlos followed Logan inside shortly after their chat. He felt calmer and more at ease. James looked apologetic, but Carlos just smiled at him- his way of saying that all was forgiven. Carlos noticed that Logan was peering again over his book before going back to reading and frowning. They spent the rest of the night with everyone doing their own thing. Nana and Carlos was engrossed in watching a Christmas film. Logan continued reading his book, and Kendall and James decided to get coffee at a nearby coffee place.

Around ten minutes after Carlos' shift ended, Kendall and James returned from the coffee shop. James and Carlos said their goodbyes and wished everyone a happy holiday, Carlos also promised to drop by on Christmas morning to give Nana, Logan, and Kendall their presents. James drove Carlos home, and just as Carlos was about to leave the car, James stopped him.

"You're not leaving until I give you my present." James stepped out of the car and started rummaging through his trunk. After a few seconds, James emerged with a green box that had a pretty red bow sitting on top of it. "Merry Christmas, Carlos." He handed the box towards Carlos and lightly punched Carlos' arm.

"Let me go get yours. It's still inside." Carlos was about to run inside when James stopped him again.

"You can just give it to me on Christmas day itself. I'll drop by to get it." James smiled.

"Then you could have just dropped your present then." Carlos laughed.

"Well, my present is special," James explained. "-because you have to open it exactly when the clock strikes twelve on Christmas, okay?" Carlos nodded. "No matter what you're doing, you have to stop and immediately and open my present on Christmas. Understood?"

"Yeah, I understand. But why- ?"

"Tut. Tut. Tut." James wagged his fingers. "No ruining the surprise. Depending on how everything goes, this could be the best or worst present you could ever have." This got Carlos more curious, but decided to play along with James' antics. "So don't open that box till twelve. Don't worry; I'll call you a few minutes before to remind you about it."

"Whatever you say, James. Happy Hanukkah!"

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Carlos was in his pyjamas. He was watching another Christmas movie as he waited for the ham to cook. Just because he spent Christmas Eve alone, didn't mean that he would be a scrooge about it. Even though he was going to eat alone, Carlos still tried to set up the table and tried to make it as fancy as possible.

He felt a small pang when he realized that he was going to spend another Christmas alone. It had been a few years since he spent it with someone special, and Carlos can't help but feel a little lonely at that. He was shaken out of his stupor when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Just a moment!" Carlos yelled, as Sydney trotted towards the door as well. Carlos opened the door and saw Kelly standing outside.

"Hi, Carlos." She smiled. "Just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas, and give you your gift." Carlos noticed that she was wearing a red dress and black pumps, as she handed Carlos' gift.

"Thanks, Kelly. Why don't you come inside while I fetch you your gift." He opened the door wider for her to step inside. "I'm guessing that things are going well with the guy you met?" Carlos asked as he looked under his Christmas tree for Kelly's gift.

"Yeah. Gustavo's taking me to meet his family tonight." She blushed at the mention of the man's name. Carlos stopped looking under his tree and hugged Kelly.

"Congratulations! I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous of you." Carlos chuckled.

"Don't worry, Carlos. I'm sure whoever is meant for you is out there just waiting for the right circumstances to show up." Carlos finally found his gift for Kelly and handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas, Kelly! Hope you have fun on your date." Carlos as they said their goodbyes.

Carlos went into the kitchen and took out the ham from the oven. He also took out the wine that he was saving for tonight and prepared for dinner. He was about to sit when he heard another knock on the door. Curious as to who it might be, Carlos hurried towards the door. Outside was Logan who was smiling sheepishly.

"Um. Hi." Logan shifted from one foot to another and gave another sheepish grin. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Logan." Carlos gave him a confused smile. "Uhh.. I was just about to have dinner, would you like to join me?"

"Yes, that would be great." Logan scratched his head. The doctor stepped inside Carlos' apartment. He saw that the place was decorated. Figures, Carlos seemed the type who would go overboard when it comes to Christmas. A brown German Shepherd circled around him and sniffed at him tentatively, then it barked out and trotted off somewhere.

"That was my dog, Sydney. That means she likes you." Carlos chuckled and led him towards the dining area. Carlos pulled the seat for him, and Logan sat down. Carlos went into the kitchen and started setting up for Logan. "Sorry for my state of dress." Carlos said as he placed a plate and necessary utensils in front of Logan. "I wasn't expecting company. Do you mind waiting, while I go change into something more appropriate for company?"

"No need. This is your home and I'm an uninvited visitor. No need to change for me." Logan smiled when Carlos gave him a "are you sure" look.

Logan was impressed at Carlos' cooking and decided to bring it up as they had sat there in uncomfortable silence for the past ten minutes. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I guess, it's something that you really have to learn when you live on your own." Carlos smiled. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here, Logan?"

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way either, but grammy requested it as her Christmas gift." Logan looked apologetic and played with his food.

"You left Nana alone on Christmas Eve?" Carlos didn't know whether to be shocked, happy, or angry. Shocked because Logan actually agreed to Nana's wishes, happy because he wasn't going to spend Christmas Eve alone, and angry because Logan left Nana alone on Christmas Eve.

"No. James and Kendall are there to keep her company." Logan smiled again.

"And since when was this planned?" Carlos asked as he finished swallowing the last piece of his ham.

"About a week ago. I'll tell you more about it later." Carlos frowned but nodded anyways. He stood up again and took the cake out of the fridge.

"I baked it by myself." Carlos beamed proudly. "It's red velvet."

"Looks delicious."

"Thanks. I actually thought of setting up a bakery when I failed my nursing board exam." Carlos said as he cut a slice of cake.

"And why didn't you?" Logan asked as he accepted the slice of cake.

"Well, I didn't have enough money to set up my own bakery. James offered to lend me the money but I told him that that was already too much." Logan noticed that Carlos was watching him, so he took a bite. He couldn't help but moan at how delicious the cake was.

"This is really good." Logan said as he licked his lips for any left-over cream. Carlos blushed, not because of the compliment but because of the dirty thoughts that entered his mind when he heard Logan moan and lick his lips off of _white_ cream.

"Thanks, I guess." Logan was too busy eating his cake to make some sort of conversation so Carlos decided to take the initiative. "So what pushed you to become a doctor?"

"Well, my parents I guess. Grammy and Granddad used to tell me that my parents had the chance to live if they were able to afford a world-renowned surgeon, but they weren't able to. So I told myself that I would be the best doctor that I could be and offer my services for free to those who really need it."

"Then, why are you teaching instead of practicing?" Carlos asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Logan smiled sadly. "Can I have some more cake?" Carlos sliced him another one and dropped the subject.

* * *

After cleaning up, to which Logan insisted that he help with, the two of them sat down in front of the television and watched more Christmas movies. They would comment here and there about the actors and actresses, but didn't really talk about anything serious.

It was around eleven o'clock in the evening, when they had their seventh glass of wine that Logan looked at Carlos in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Carlos eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What for?"

"For being such a jerk to you."

"I forgive you." Carlos chuckled. "But do you mind me asking why?"

"I was jealous of you." Logan shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Every time Grammy and I talked when I was still in Britain, she would always tell me how wonderful you were. I guess I was jealous that you got to spend more time with her than I did."

"I never tried to replace you." Carlos offered. "And even if I did, I could never replace you. You're a successful doctor, and I'm just a nurse wannabe."

Logan chuckled at this. "You give too much importance on title. It doesn't matter whether you passed the stupid board or not. You're better than any nurse because you have a bond with your patient that a nurse could never have."

"Thanks, Logan. That really means a lot to me." Carlos glanced at the clock and saw that it was five minutes till Christmas. "Oh, let me go get your present!" Carlos stood up and retrieved a box under the tree and handed it to Logan. "Merry Christmas! Go ahead and open it already."

"Thanks." Logan neatly unwrapped the box and found a toaster. "How'd you know?"

"Nana told me that your favourite food was toast and that you left your toaster back in Britain." Carlos grinned, proud of himself that Logan liked his gift.

"My gift for you will be here in a while." Logan smiled mischievously. "It's actually from Kendall, James, Nana, and I."

"Oh. And since when you and James had been friends?" Carlos crossed his arms and looked at Logan questioningly.

"Hush. I'll explain everything later." Carlos was about to argue about it when his phone started ringing. "Shouldn't you get that? You know that James doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Carlos gave him an incredulous look before he answered his phone. "Hello, James? Please tell me what's going on..."

"_Nope."_

"Fine. Let's just get this over with. Whatever this is."

"_Okay then. Grab the box I gave you and hold it. But don't open it till I tell you to do so."_

"Okay. Let me go grab it." Carlos fetched the gift from under the tree, having already placed it somewhere that was easy to be seen. "Okay, I got it. Now what?"

"_You stand in front of Logan and give it to him. He'll know what to do. Merry Christmas, Carlitos! Kendall and Nana says that we hope you'll like our present. Byeeee~."_ Carlos was about to ask what James meant by Logan knowing what to do, but the dial tone went dead already. So he did as he was instructed and handed the box to Logan.

"Here, James said you'd know what to do with it." Logan gulped and nodded. He stepped closer to Carlos and raised the box with both of his arms. Carlos gave him a questioning look when Logan turned the box over which caused the lid to fall. Carlos glanced up and saw a mistletoe, tied to a string, hanging from the box.

"Merry Christmas?" Logan blushed and tried his best to look at Carlos in the eyes. Carlos blushed as well and grinned.

"Merry Christmas." Carlos repeated, before kissing Logan. Logan dropped the box with the mistletoe and wrapped his arms Carlos' neck. Carlos' tongue darted out and pushed slightly at Logan's lips. Logan parted his lips and coaxed Carlos' tongue with his own. Carlos sighed or moaned- Logan didn't really know nor cared- into Logan's mouth, which caused shivers to run down Logan's spine. When their lungs could no longer take it and demanded for air, they pulled away.

"I like that better than fighting." Carlos commented. "Also when we're not both drunk and horny." Logan raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe we're both a little buzzed, but we're not drunk."

"Yeah, we aren't." Logan agreed. "You giggle a lot when you're drunk."

"I do not!" Carlos pouted and crossed his arms. "Anyways, I don't understand. Please explain this to me." Carlos gestured towards the discarded box that had the mistletoe in it.

"Let's see..."Logan sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside him, which Carlos immediately took and leaned on Logan's shoulder. "Ever since we met at the gay bar and you offered a truce, I realized how petty I was. The day after, I asked that you be reassigned again to Grammy. I just didn't realize how much time I would spend with you, back then."

"But you're glad that you did?" Carlos interrupted, even though he knew the answer.

"At first, no." Both of them chuckled. "But spending time with you made me see how nice you really were. I understood why Grammy spoke so much about you. And I think that's when I started to like you."

"But then, why did you still insult me when James was around?"

"I was jealous, because Kendall kept on insisting that James had a thing for you. You already told me that you only saw him as a brother, but I thought he liked you."

"Then why were you being mean to me and not to him?! Jerk."

"Because I was angry at you for allowing him to flirt with you without even knowing it." Logan huffed.

"That has got to be one of the most irrational arguments I have ever heard." Carlos laughed. "But I think it's cute that you were jealous." Logan frowned. "Anyways, how did you and James end up being friends?"

"Well about a week ago, I couldn't take it any longer. I confronted James and told him that I knew that he liked you and told him that you weren't interested. He looked really worried and ran away. I chased after him and caught him talking to Kendall on the phone. I snatched the phone away from him and asked Kendall what was going on." Logan chuckled at something he must have remembered before continuing. "Turns out, Kendall and James had been faking all along. The two of them, including Nana had been concocting a plan, ever since Kendall and James met at the gay bar, to get the two of us together."

"WHAT?! So this is their idea?!" Carlos was about to call James and yell his ear off, when Logan grabbed his hand.

"Don't. Ever since I found out about their plan, I told them that I wanted to be part of the plan, because I liked you, and I wanted to make up for the things I did. So we came up with this plan." Logan grinned. "I pretended that I didn't know anything, and we wanted to see if you would figure out that I was actually jealous, but that didn't turn out well. And well, we all came up with this idea..." Carlos didn't speak for a while, still deciding whether or not he was okay that he was manipulated into this situation.

"I seriously don't know if I want to punch you or kiss you." Carlos finally sighed after what seemed forever for Logan.

"Kissing sounds good." Logan shrugged. "And besides, didn't you just say you liked kissing better than fighting?" This made Carlos chuckle before he kissed Logan for a second time.

"Merry Christmas, you jerk." Carlos joked when they pulled away.

* * *

A/N: Well, I told myself that this would just be a short Christmas filler, but things never turn out the way that they should... Seriously, it's like I'm not even in control of these stories anymore. Hahaha. The characters seem to write their own dialogue and just tells me what to type...

Oh and some of you might have expected smut in this chapter... but I didn't want to put it in here for several reasons. One of the birthday requests I'm writing involves a holiday themed smut, I think that it would be too similar if I included it here. Also, even though they already had sex back in chapter two, they were drunk and never considered that they would eventually like each other to be in a relationship, so they really didn't care about sex, but now that they are (or will be- I still haven't decided if they're already officially together or not) –in a relationship, well they wouldn't want to rush things now... I hope people understand my logic.

So how was it? Was it too fluffy or not fluffy enough? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me.

Please review.

Love lots and keep on rushing!


End file.
